My Life as my Twin Sister
by yasmar23
Summary: My first story, please review & tell me what you think. This story is like my own made up version of "She's the Man"      You might think I'm crazy but I love my sister enough to do this.
1. The Call

You might think this is weird, but I love my sister enough to do it. It all started on Friday, April 8. I was lying in my bed on my computer watching Iron Man 2. I was just getting to the best part, when my phone vibrated on the window still. I looked at it for a minuet before I decided to get up to get it. It was my sister. She texted me saying go on Skype, I need 2 talk 2 u . K I texted back. I crawled on my bed stopped my movie and got on Skype. It did its funny noise and the screen flashed on. I clicked on my sister s picture and scrolled over to the video call button. But she beat me to it. So I instead clicked on the except call button and immediately my sister started talking a mile a minute. Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there Briley. I can t understand a word you are saying. Sorry, she apologized, ok so I need to stay in school but I have the opertunity of a lifetime! Shoot. I said Okay, so, I could stay in school and do finals or go to Costa Rica for two months with my best friends! Finals are just a bit more important, don t you think Bri? Oh, who cares. I really want to go to Costa Rica. Just think about the tanning and the shopping I ll be able to do. If you haven t noticed, I m a guy and I don t really care about shopping or tanning. And if you go what are you going to do about school. I was hoping you could help me with that. Um.. Would you like go to school and pretend to be me?

You should learn something about me and my sister before I go on. We are twins, with the same eyes, and we are the same height. The only thing that is different about us, besides our gender, is our hair. We both have dirty blond hair, but mine is chin length and hers is about halfway down her back. If people didn t notice our hair they would think that we are the same person. Also, that we do everything for each other. We are pretty tight. Now back to our conversation. We will never be able to pull this off, I mumble, knowing that she is going to get her way because she always does.  
>Yes we will, we ve pulled it off with Auntie. "Whatever." I said, "But only because she helped. Anyway, if I do this then you will need to tell me what to do, wear, everything. And one other thing, don t have too much fun without me! Oh thank you so much Camryn! I love you so much! Oh my goodness thank you! She yelled. I covered my ears and yelled, STOP! Woops. Hehe, well bye, thank you Camryn. I ve got to get packed! Bye!" Said Briley.<br>"Wait Bri before you log off I have a question." I say quickly knowing if I did she would of logged of. "What is it Cam?" Bri asked curiously as she started playing with her hair.  
>"Well when are you going to Coasta Rica? How long am I going to have to try and turn myself into you?"<br>"Well in a week we have a two week vacation and during the second week is when I'm leaving for Coasta Rica."  
>"Okay. I be ready by then to live your life at collage. Bye Briley."<br>"Bye Cam. And thank you so much for doing this for me," Briley says as she logs off. I breathed a huge sigh and layed back on my bed. Oh. My. God. I said to myself. 'Wait, what about Bri's room mate.' I quickly grab my cell and text Bri. 'Hey whats your room mates name and number so I can call her and tell her about our little plan.'  
>'Oh yeah, it might be good to tell her about our plan. Her name is Nala and her number is 703-592-3647. Just call her tell her your my brother, tell her the plan and ask her if she will help you out at school.' 'Kk, I will,' I replie, then I called Nala. "'Bring, Bring, Bring.' Hello?" I hear as Nala picks up, "Who is this?"<br>"Um.. Hi my name is Camryn. I'm your room mates twin brother. I have something I need to ask you."  
>"Oh, hi Camryn, what do you need?"<br>"Well my sister and her friends are going to Coasta Rica and she wants me to go to school for her and I wanted to know if you will help me out while I do this?"  
>"Your going to come to school and dress up in skirts and dresses so your sister can go to Coasta Rica?"<br>"Um... Yeah?"  
>"Wow you are such a nice brother. I would love it if I had a brother who would do this for me. And of course I will help you. Your sister is such a sweet room mate and would do alot for me so I'm going to do the same."<br>"Thank-you so much, you have know idea how much this will help me."  
>"We should meet so I know what I have to do to you to get you to look like your sister."<br>"Okay we should meet next Friday after your classes at a cafe by the campaus so that we can talk things over."  
>"Yeah that sounds great. I get out of classes around four so how about we meet at the Internet Cafe down the street at four thirty so I can go back to my room first and get rid of my bag."<br>"M'kay I'll see you then."  
>"Bye Camryn. I can't wait to see you and get this together. It will be alot of fun."<br>I hang up after saying goodbye, let out a fustrated sigh and fall back onto my bed as I finaly start to think of what I just got myself into. 


	2. Meeting the Girls

"Camryn," I hear someone scream my name. I turn around and see my lovely sister running towrd me draging Sydney and the girl I can only imagion to be Nala.

"Hi Camryn," Sydney said sitting down on my right side.

"Hello Camryn, I'm Nala." Nala introduces her self as she sakes my hand and sits down on my left.

"Oh, by the way Cam," Bri drawls, "Here is a book we are supposed to read over break. We're going to have a test on it when we get back from break."

She hands me the book and I look down at the cover. The book is "The Series of Unfortante Events" by Lemony Snicket.

"Okay I'll get started on this soon. So how are we going to do this?" I ask getting right down to buisness.

"Well," Bri says "You are going to come and stay with me Nala, and Syd in a hotel for break and when its time to go back to school, you, looking like me, will go back with Nala, while Syd and me go to Costa Rica. We already have a hotel room. Its just one room, but you and I will share a bed and Syd and Nala will share the other."

"Okay, but how are you going to make me look like you?" I ask looking at all the girls sitting around me, eyeing each one with a look that says 'Please don't hurt me.'

"Well I was thinking we could practice making you look like me while we are on. We can get a blond wig and some fake boobs and we show you how to put every thing on and show you how to do your make-up. All so we can go clothes shopping so you will have girly clothes that fit you."

"Oh boy," I mumble,"this is going to be so fun."

"Oh Cam you don't have to be so mean. It will be a blast. And by the end of break no one will know its you," Bri tries to assure me.

"Yeah it may be a blast for you, but its going to suck for me. And I'm not being mean I'm just complaining. How do you know people aren't going to find a difference from you and me? What if I have to get changed infront of people? There going to see that I'm not a girl and have a dick." I argue back.

I look at Nala and Sydney and see that they are trying so hard not to burst out laughing at the argument me and Bri are having.

"What its true? What if I have to change with a group of other people, or if I am changing and someone walks into the room and sees me naked?"

"Camron we have a bathroom attached to our room so you don't have to worrie about having to take a shower with the other girls. And no ones going to walk into the room without knocking so, you could just tell them that your changing and you will be out in a minuet."

"Okay. How are we going to get me to look like a woman?" I ask in defet.

"Well thats where the fun begins," Syd smiles evily. "We are going to have to fix your hair, get you some make up, some fake boobs, and some femine clothes for you."

"When do we start?" I wisper dropping my head into my hands.

"How about tomorrow? We can go see a movie tonight and get to know each other better." Nala says standing up.

"Aww that sounds like a great idea," Bri yells jumping up and pulling me and Sydney allong with her.

"Okay, okay," I laugh, "What movie do you want to see?"

"We should go see Mean Girls 2. I hear its a really good movie," Sydney puts in wrapping one of her arms more securly around mine, while letting go of Bri's to hold on to Nala's, so it looked as if we were all girls going out shopping or something (which most likely will be happening tomorrow).

**A.N. **

**I know this story isn't very good. And I don't know if anyone is actually reading this, but if anyone is please read and review. **

**This story is going to be very slow update, but I am a freshman in high school and I have a lot on my plate to get through the next four years of school and then collage. I wish I could write faster and get the chapters up faster and I don't even really know where this story is going. **

**The movie is not mine.. I claim NO owner ship over it.**


End file.
